mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of RahXephon episodes
In keeping with the musical theme of RahXephon, episodes are called "movements". and each volume of DVD is called an "orchestration". Each episode has a title screen that provides an English title for that episode, which generally does not correspond to a translation from the Japanese title. In addition to the 26 regular episodes, one recap episode was aired and one episode was released as an (OVA). These are placed in the list according to the series chronology. The original air dates are schedule dates; these are calendar dates until the April series break, when Fuji Television moved RahXephon from Monday afternoons into a Tuesday late night anime block. Episodes 10 through 26 started at 25:55, which is at 1:55 a.m. Wednesday. Retrieved 4 June 2002 and 20 July 2006 This means that the calendar dates of the first and last episode airings are 21 January 2002 and 11 September 2002, respectively. Stations in the Fuji Network System affiliate Tōkai Television Broadcasting network started airing the series in the late night but moved it to late afternoons after the same series break.Late night: Afternoon: RahXephon thus remained both a late night and late afternoon anime series throughout its original run. Episode list |ShortSummary=''A recapitulation episode aired after the series break that coincides with the 1 April start of a new Japanese fiscal year.'' }} /"Thatness and Thereness". It was re-released in Japan in 2007. Chronologically, this episode fits somewhere in the middle of the series, Though it was released a year after the series broadcast, the OVA fits between episodes 13 and 14 chronologically. This episode shows Quon Kisaragi's dialogue with her other self as a series of dream sequences. By the end of the episode, Quon remembers something crucial about her past and makes a decision for the future. }} |} Other anime ;RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio: (2003), 116 minutes, television movie. An alternative version of the story, with substantial plot changes and some new scenes. Original release dates: 19 April 2003 (TV) 25 September 2003 (DVD) Anime distribution ;Television broadcast and Video on demand Among the television networks and video on demand (VOD) services and that have broadcast or streamed RahXephon are: ;DVD video In Japan, the Media Factory DVD release started while the series was still airing. , containing a "making-of" documentary and trailers, was released as a prelude on 29 March 2002. Its content was used as bonus material in the international releases. The series itself was released on nine volumes of DVD, the first one on 31 May 2002. The series and the movie were licensed internationally. ADV Films released the show as seven DVD volumes in the United States and United Kingdom. In addition to the Japanese bonus materials, ADV included interviews with some of their voice actors. Other distributors released the show in other regions and languages. ADV Films announced new High-Definition DVDs for release in 2005; each volume was planned have one disc of HD video and another with both DTS 5.1 and Dolby 5.1 audio for the standard definition video. However, these were delayed and ultimately failed to be released. Media Factory released a DVD box in spring 2007 which included a HD DVD edition of the movie, new art by Akihiro Yamada, and a re-release of the OVA episode. References External links ;Official * Official website * Official video game website ;Unofficial * * * RahXephon Episodes ru:Список серий RahXephon